The present invention relates to a fastener means for fastening a first piece of cloth to a fixed support or backing or to a second piece of cloth. The fastener means is of a kind which comprises a first fastener member having an inner and an outer part and arranged to be attached to a first piece of cloth with the cloth clamped between a inner and outer parts, and a second fastener member attached to a fixed support or backing or to a second piece of cloth and arranged to co-act with the first fastener member. Each of the first and second fastener members has an opening and/or an outwardly projecting portion provided with a hook means, and the two fastener members can be snapped together in locking fashion by inserting the hook means into a corresponding opening and pivoting in a first sense the first fastener member relative to the second fastener member. It will be understood that the word "cloth" as used here and in the following includes all manner of fabrics, coverings and like materials.
In present day sailing craft, for example, the boom is protected by means of a boom cover or sleeve which is often held together by a zip-fastener or heavy-duty press studs. Press studs are also used to fasten and secure boom tents and other forms of boat covers. Zip-fasteners are relatively expensive, and their use can present difficulties, for example when the boom cover must be stretched in order to bring it around the boom and furled sail. The most serious drawbacks associated with the use of press studs are that they require the use of both hands when unfastening a boom cover for example, and that it is necessary to gather in the actual cover in order to manipulate the studs, which can place the cover material under great strain and increase the risk of damage when fastening the studs. Furthermore, there is nothing to prevent a conventional press stud from unfastening when the cover is unintentionally pulled or tugged.